Social Status
by mustbemisha
Summary: Castiel is a student with a few piercings and an interest in beanies and photography. Dean is the most popular guy at school with a beautiful girlfriend, Ruby. One day the two men collided that ended in a kiss. Hopefully no one finds out.


"What time is it?" Castiel said to himself as he looked up and saw the alarm clock go off. It was the final year of high school on February 14 1997. His light blue streaks in his hair was tangled with his brown hair as he prepared for high school. Castiel was a bit different than other students. He had an eyebrow and a lip piercing. Mostly prefered the dark clothing and beanies than the jock clothing. The signature tattoos was a plus for the ladies although. It was a tattoo of smoke coming up his arm. "Shit, I'm gonna be late." Castiel grabbed his bag and left to the sidewalks to school.

A couple of houses over to him was possibly one of the most popular kids in school. Dean was the quarterback in Winfield, Kansas. He plays for team Winfield Tigers. Good looking and smart was the total package for the senior. As he was walking to his impala to school, He was interrupted by Ruby, One of the Winfield cheerleaders and Dean's girlfriend. "Hey Ruby.." Dean said in a sarcastic way. She faked a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him slowly. "I know you miss me. I was thinking, Maybe after tonight's championship game, I was thinking I can help celebrate with you. If you know what I mean." Ruby looked up at him with her bright eyes.

"I like the sound of that." Dean smirked as he had his arms around her waist. He bent down next to her ear and whispered, "It's a deal." They both smiled as they came into the car and backed out the driveway.

Castiel had his bag over his shoulder as he turned into the schoolyard. Students were all decked in the school spirit as tonight was the championship game, Except for Castiel. Sports wasn't really his obsession, Photography was. Today was all group photos and of course he was the guy that was chosen. He combed his hair over his blue and black streaks until he saw his best friend, Michael. He did look different then Castiel but that didn't change things. "I bet you are excited for the photo session with the football team. Especially since that Dean kid is there."

"Shut up Michael, I am perfectly normal and fine with this photo session. Even if Dean is there, I will be fine." Castiel recently came out as bi a few months back. It started when he had a crush with a senior when he was a junior. It was only a couple of months of dating until one day the other guy broke it off since he didn't _love _Castiel anymore. It did scarred Cas and then Michael came and is now his best friend. "Well if you two don't end this year together, I will tie you two together and get the beautiful Ruby mysteriously lost." Michael winked and Castiel just rolled his eyes. "Thanks Michael, See you in third period."

Meanwhile at the school parking lot, Dean and Ruby both got out the car when the football team crowded around them. "The championship is in our hands tonight!" A nearby football player said. Dean smiled and stopped walking. "Guys, More than championships will be mine tonight." He said as his arm was around Ruby's shoulders and kissed her quickly. "Party at my house tonight since we all know who will win." Cheers came and he stood there, Standing in pride.

Castiel was just staring at Dean smiling when Michael slapped him on the back of the head. "Hey! Stop staring at your love and pay attention, We have to finish our biology homework." Castiel nodded and wrote down some formulas. "Right, I just can't get the most popular guy in school to like someone like me."

Michael just shook his head as he listen to Castiel downgrade himself. "Cas, I told you this more than once, You shouldn't judge yourself because of what social group they are in. I believe that one day Dean will see you for who you are." Michael smiled while Castiel smiled. "Thanks Michael, Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you." He glanced at Michael and just had a small smile on his face for a little longer. "Don't get all lovey dovey on me. I love you as a friend."

* * *

Photo sessions were happening when Castiel had his black frames on and was adjusting the camera. He just took photos of the chess club and the student council when finally the football team came inside. Castiel took a deep breath when he saw Dean entered. To Cas, He was like heaven in a person. The thought came out of his head when they were all in position. "Move a little to the left Dean." He said softly, Still nervous about the photo.

Three shots were taken when the team slowly clear out, Except for Dean. Castiel's back was turned when he felt a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around to get all red face when he saw Dean's face close to his. "What do you need?" Cas said, still blushing. "I was wondering if you would take a photo of me and my girlfriend." Dean smiled at the younger male. "Yeah sure. Now?" Dean shook his head and scanned Castiel which made this situation a whole lot more awkward. "No, At the prom. That's cool?" Cas nodded and Dean smiled, "Great."

* * *

"The most popular guy in the school and your biggest crush talked to you for 2 minutes!" Michael sarcastically. "I'm serious though, That's good. Please tell me that you didn't blush?" He asked. Castiel just bit his lip and looked straight forward. "I might have. Excuse me for getting all nervous in front of someone I like." He pushed Michael and just walked to his porch. "Now I have to develop these photos. Talk to you later." Michael nodded and walked to his house.

Castiel laid his bag on his bed as he sat on his wooden desk and begun to load photos. All of a sudden a knock came to his front door. Confusement written on his face, He decided to check it out. Then he was speechless when it was Dean Winchester on his home land. His property. "What are you doing here?" Castiel asked. "I wanted to see the photos, I knew you lived here and all." Dean replied back. "Can I come in?" Cas slowly nodded as Dean came inside and Cas closed the door.

They were now upstairs when Dean moved a chair next to Castiel. _Is this real or one of those dreams again?_ Castiel thought. It was unbelieveable that _he_ was inside his house, In his room. The photos slowly uploaded and Castiel showed the photos to Dean. "Here's the football team." Castiel was only talking for short amount of times. His eyes moved to look at Dean as he was examining the photo while Cas was examining Dean. "Have you ever thought of being a photographer?" Dean asked. Castiel played with the eraser on the table as he pushed his glasses up. "Of course, Me without a camera is like a fish without water. I can't live without photography." He looked at Dean and he was smiling. Castiel couldn't help but smile also. "It can also be like me without football. That's what I'm planning, Get out of Kansas and go to another state." There was a moment of silence until Castiel spoke up. "What state will that be?" Dean chuckled and gotten closer. "That's the thing I still question. I mean, I am a senior and in a couple of months, I have a choice."

Dean continued as Castiel kept looking into his eyes. "My girlfriend, Ruby doesn't want me to do football and to be a teacher. Which I think doesn't fit me. My parents are forcing me to go to college and finals is killing me. Sorry if I am giving you too much drama but I am glad to have someone that understands besides my football teammates because in all terms of reality, Think I will solve this in a second."

It was quiet when Castiel and Dean were just looking at each other, Until Castiel made a big step. His face went towards Dean's face and their lips connected. Heat passed through both men as the two seconds passed. Castiel's face was in shock over the event, His mouth was open while Dean's face was wide eye and lips slightly opened. "I am so sorry." It was quieter than before but now his life was over.

"No, It's fine. Just, I didn't see that coming." Red blush was all over Dean's face as he looked out the window. "Dean, I have liked you since freshman. I still didn't understand my feelings for the same gender and you were with Ruby when I knew I was bi and I am sorry." Castiel covered his eyes and just sighed. Dean bent over when he moved Castiel's chair and kissed him back, feeling the lip piercing on his bare lips. "You can't tell anyone, Got it?" Dean said as he exited the room. Castiel was out of breath and just looked at his desk.


End file.
